We're Meant To Be Together
by AiLing
Summary: My contribution to the Owelia week on Tumblr. Amelia has something important to tell Owen, and what better place to do it than in an call room, the on call room which will hold many memories for Owen and Amelia..


**Ok, I feel like I need to contribute to the Owelia week on tumblr as well : )**

 **Owelia week Day 1 : On call room**

It was a slow day in the ER ….too slow for Owen Hunt's liking. All that came in were minor falls, and minor laceration wounds….all which could be taken care of by his residents.

He found his mind slowly drifting to Amelia Sheperd. They just had a fight, a rather huge one a few nights ago at his trailer. She was still upset with him for calling them a plane crash.

He remembers her exact words…

' _So what am I exactly to you, Owen?' What are we? A plane crash? A train wreck? A car accident? Huh? What am I to you? Just a woman you page for sex? I am done here Owen, I am so done!'_ Amelia had screamed- storming out of his trailer. Owen was speechless at her outburst and just stood still… as he watched her storming off back to the now haunted dream house, which she brought from Meredith after a last minute decision.

She had been avoiding him since then…..and he couldn't muster the strength to talk to her too. He wanted to tell her how much she actually meant to him, how he thought she was the most beautiful and amazing woman he had ever met, how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and that no, they were not a plane crash, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to tell her that. Because everytime he caught a glimpse of her, he would be speechless.

He jumped as his pager beeped, awaking him from his daydream. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was her. And his heart missed a doublebeat when he realized that she had actually paged him into an on call room, of all places.

Trying hard not to smile, his heart pounding in his chest and stomach fluttering in anticipation, Owen made his way to the said on call room where he had been paged.

He slowly opened the door and his breath caught in his chest. Amelia Sheperd was sitting on one of the on call room beds, her legs drawn up to her chest. From the outline of the dark on call room, he could make out that she looked crestfallen.

His heart sank immediately. Did something bad happen to her? Who the hell did this to her? He would readily punch the living guts out of whoever did this to her.

He approached her slowly and cautiously, wanting to comfort her, but at the same time not wanting to overstep any boundaries between them.

'Amelia….what happened? Is everything ok?' Owen finally asked, sitting at the end of the bed.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. Damnit, she had been crying.

'I uh….yeah everything is ok…'

Owen stared at her again, by now he knew her well enough not to buy the sentence.

'Ok….well, ummm…no….everything is not ok…'

He looks at her again, waiting for an explanation, as she clears her throat.

She is trying to gather the courage and strength to utter out this sentence, as what she is going to tell him is going to change both of their lives forever.

Owen suddenly took her hand in his, and suddenly she regained the courage to tell him.

' Owen, I'm….pregnant'

Suddenly the whole on call room was silent, so silent that you could heard footsteps of people passing by outside. There was a thick tension in the air.

When there was no reply….Amelia quickly added

' I just found out today….and…I don't know what to feel….I mean heck I don't even know what are we and where we stand….I mean, it is obviously yours…and it's ok if you don't want it…but I just want to let you know that I have to keep it….I cannot bear losing another child.' By now the sobs have developed into full blown crying.

She suddenly felt strong arms wrapped around her and a kiss to her forehead.

' Amelia, of course I am in, I've always wanted to be a father. We're in this together ok?'

Amelia looked up at Owen with teary eyes, suddenly feeling a huge burden being lifted off her chest.

' I want to spend the rest of my life with you Amelia Sheperd…and I want you to be the mother of my children. I'm sure of that now, this is what I want. I hope this is what you want too….because I can't imagine a life without you.' Owen says sincerely, his arm still around her shoulder.

This is so unplanned, and not the most romantic proposal , in an oncall room of all places, but he needed to get it out. They were busy surgeons after all… The ring can wait.

A smile slowly spread across Amelia's face, the smile which he hopes he will see for the rest of his life. Their lips slowly meet, soon tongues meet too, and they found themselves repeating the exact same feat they had done in the same on call room over one month ago which lead them to this situation that they're in right now. But this time, they both know the belong to each other forever.

 **I hope you enjoy this! Reviews are very welcome : )**


End file.
